Better than Candy
by Sumi Arana
Summary: PWP - Lemon - Leon, dressed in a less than favorable Halloween costume, is promised a treat from his date if he can be a 'good boy.' Rated M for sexual content and language.


Disclaimer: Resident evil doesn't belong to me, and sadly, I don't think it ever will.

Author's notes: This is a submission for a club over on deviantart, but I decided to go ahead and post it here. Happy Halloween! I toyed with several ideas for this. I tried a fluff fic, another approach to a lemon, and finally a songfic before I started on_ another_ lemon. This time, it just happened to fall into place, thank god. Wish me luck on the contest, and don't forget to review! But before I continue... I would like to say that this is sort of an Alternate Universe. Same characters, the only thing missing is the fact that the outbtreak in Raccoon never happened. Oh, and I would like to say that I won a special edition Darkside Chronicles poster from the Resident Evil director. Yaaay! It was on Twitter. (by the way, hit me up. Burnside_Fan for updates on fanfiction.) Please enjoy the fanfiction! Reviews are very well welcomed!

**Rating: M for sexual content! **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I look ridiculous." Leon decided, staring at his image in the mirror. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

Ada wrapped an arm around Leon's waist, feeling how soft the fake silk on his costume was. She wondered briefly if it was as silken on the outside as it was on the inside. She smiled coyly, hiding her face in the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent. She loved his cologne.

He leaned against her slightly, sighing heavily. He could feel her crinoline petticoat brush against his legs and it excited him. He couldn't wait until he could peel that costume off of her.

"You owe me." Leon grumbled, watching his reflection as Ada put the finishing touch on his costume – bunny ears. They were white to match his costume.

They'd gone Halloween costume shopping about a week ago, and after a futile hour of searching, Leon decided he didn't like any of the costumes. Pilot costumes, doctor scrubs, fatigues, cowboy costumes, the usual Dracula, Frankenstein, and gangster uniforms, but Leon couldn't pick any of them to wear. He'd though about wearing a gangster outfit, but decided against it when he saw how inaccurate the toy guns were.

Ada, jokingly at first, had suggested he pick one of the female costumes. Leon, amused at the idea, agreed. After another ten minutes of searching, Leon plucked a costume from the rack with that boyish grin spread over his face. It was a black silk corset with a set of wrist cuffs, a cotton bunny tail and the ears which now sat atop his head.

Now, Leon was regretting it. Sure, it seemed like a great idea at the time – funny and original. How many other guys at the party would be dressed as a sexy bunny? Either way, the corset was crushing his ribs right now. What he wouldn't give for a pair of baggy sweats and a t-shirt right about now.

"Can we go?" Leon asked, straightening his hair in the mirror. "The faster we go, the faster we can leave this stupid party and the faster I can get out of this costume."

Ada gave a soft smile, pushing him out of the way to get to the mirror. He always took just as much time to get ready when they were going out. She put on her devil horns, one of the finishing touches to her costume. She dug out a shade of deep red lipstick, applying it evenly over her lips before leaning over and giving Leon a kiss on the cheek. She smiled, watching the red lipstick leave a mark.

"I'll make you a deal, Leon."

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued as he watched her pull on her jacket. As she had her back turned, he took this time to look her over. Her dress was short, black and red with a devil tail attached. The skirt swayed with every little movement, and Leon swore he could see her panties. He only stopped staring when Ada spoke again.

"I'll make you a deal, that if you promise not to whine anymore tonight... and keep that promise, I better not hear a complaint out of you." She turned to face him, smoothing out the skirt. It was too puffy for her liking. She preferred a-line skirts and dresses to anything else, but she decided this would be fun to wear for a night.

"Okay, what do I get if I don't complain anymore, Ada?" He rubbed the lipstick off his cheek, leaving a red smudge.

"I'll give you a reward."

"...what kind of reward?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you? Are you going to be able to be a good boy, Leon?"

Leon raised an eyebrow but gave a nod.  
"Say it. Say you'll be a good boy, Leon."

"...I'll be a good boy." He swallowed hard.

The couple was greeted at the door by a Jack-O-Lantern with a goofy grin carved into it. Leon rolled his eyes. Whatever happened to giant hairy spiders, coffins, half decaying bodies littering the front yard, gallons of fake blood, spider webs, and generally creepy Halloween decorations? Pumpkins with silly smiles didn't really do it for him.

Leon rang the doorbell, smiling when Claire answered the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in!"

Once inside, Leon looked around. He saw people he recognized and several of his friends mingling in the large living room. Luis was talking to a couple of women, the pair of them dressed in scantily clad zombie outfits with very realistic decaying skin clinging to their bodies. He seemed to be enjoying their "ballistics", as his eyes would drift down to their almost exposed chest and then back up to their faces every couple of moments, but they didn't seem to notice.

There was a refreshment table lined with pastries, candy, candied apples, popcorn, ice cream, for some reason a bowl of pickles (which didn't make any sense to Leon, but he shrugged it off) and some various drinks, punch and spiced apple cider and whatnot. He moved towards the table for some candy. (He'd been craving those little chocolate candy bars for a few days now. And damn, he was gonna get some.)

Ada, however, grabbed the back of Leon's costume. She wished for a brief moment that he had a leash. It'd be easier for her to keep an eye on him.

"No, no."

"Come _on, _Ada, I want some chocolate."

"Well I want to go see what's playing in that room." She pointed to a darkened room. The door was open, but there was a sheet hung over the door to keep the light out. As they moved into the room, Leon noticed there were a couple of people sitting in the back.

There was a moving playing, a recent movie about a zombie apocalypse. He rolled his eyes. Zombies were so overused that he didn't even care anymore. Besides, how easily would one of those happen? He took a seat with Ada. (Claire and, he assumed, Chris had arranged seats in a movie theater kind of arrangement.)

Ada watched, holding Leon's hand gently. He watched for a few minutes, people getting eaten by zombies, torn by the inside out, ripped limb from limb, zombies being shot through the head by pistols, sniper rifles, grenade launchers, blown up by Molotov cocktails, propane cans and even _dynamite _sticks. Leon yawned. He was actually bored.

Ada snuggled closer to him, feigning fear. She could always use this dark room to introduce the first part of Leon's reward for being a 'good boy.'

Leon wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. _This isn't all bad._ He thought to himself, glancing over to Ada. With the position she was curled against him, he could see right down her dress. He smirked to himself.

She may not have had the biggest chest, or backside, but she had a nice little shape. And those breasts were to _die for._ Perfect C cups, with pink, pert nipples that hardened at just the slightest touch. And those hips, her legs, her feet, her waist, her stomach. Everything about her body was just _perfect_

Not only was her body perfect, but the way she worked it. She knew being sexy was in the way she held herself, the way she took control on nights like tonight, the way she played with herself and let him watch, the way her lips pursed around a straw. Every single thing about her was sexy.

He shifted softly, suddenly feeling a heat against his leg. He felt his face get hot. He hadn't even felt himself begin to get hard, but there it was. He was certain, with the way Ada was laying against him, that she could feel it. It made him blush.

They'd talked about doing things in public before, but never got around to it...

"Leon?"

"Hm?"

"...what is that?" She smirked softly, pressing gently against him. Leon gave a gasp, feeling the pressure against his erection.

"A-ada..."

"Is that what I think it is?"

Leon shifted slightly, wanting to make it less obvious. In the skin tight corset, he was sure it was painfully obvious. He was glad for the dark room. "Ada..."

"Is that all you're going to do?" She whispered, looking up at him. Damn, she looked so good. "Is just whimper my name in that dead-sexy voice of yours?"

Leon swallowed hard, closing his eyes. "Ada." He tried to regain his confidence. "...you're leaning on him."

The Asian gave a soft smile. He knew what that meant; she was planning something...

Before he had time to react, Ada shifted and had a hand pressed against his erection. She could feel the throbbing heat through the thin costume. She pressed her fingers gently against his hard member, smirking to herself. She found the head of his cock, tracing just the tips of her fingers over the clothed head slowly.

Leon groaned softly. She knew just how to work her fingers against him to make him moan. Exactly where to touch, for how long, with the correct pressure to drive him insane. He pressed against her, practically bucking up into her hand.

She smirked, ruby red lips arching in that delicate crescent. "No, no, Leon. You've got to be a good boy."

Leon stared at her, jaw hanging open. Was this how the rest of the night was going to be? He didn't know if he could make it much longer. But damn, he wanted whatever his reward would be for being a 'good boy.' He fell silent, focusing on the movie.

After a while, Leon was focused entirely on the movie. He watched as a particularly large explosion, involving a gas station and a truck, took out a large mass of shambling undead. If it wasn't scary, in the least it was entertaining now.

He raised an eyebrow, feeling Ada shifting to where she was practically laying in his lap. Her fingers went back to work, massaging tiny circles around the head of his cock. He swallowed hard, trying to ignore her. Just another minute or so like this and he wouldn't last.

"Ada..."

"Shhh, Leon."

"I'm trying to be a good boy." His voice was low and husky.

She smirked.

"Ada, you have to do this for me."

She drew her fingers away, smirking up at him. "And if I don't?"

"...I'll whip it out and take care of it myself."

"You don't want me to do it, Leon?" She pouted softly, moving to stand. "I guess I can leave you alone, if that's what you want."

_Damn._ Leon thought. He knew she was bluffing, but he didn't even want to take the risk. "Ada, wait."

"Hm?"

"I'll be a good boy." He muttered, feeling a red blush creep across his features. It was almost embarrassing. He was the man, he should be asserting himself, right?

Ada smiled, moving back to him. Instead of sitting down, she held a hand down to help him from his seat. "Lets go for a walk, Leon."

"A walk?" He looked down to himself. As if the black corset didn't make him feel silly enough, his erection was _painfully _obvious with so much as a glance. He didn't really want to be up and around. But he obeyed, moving to his feet. "Fine...but please, not in front of people?" He gestured to himself.

Ada smiled. "Don't worry about it."

After a short, quick walk through the house, the couple was outside. Ada's dark eyes scanned the area immediately, noticing only a few people that had strayed away from the party. (She noticed a particular couple, Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers talking quietly on the other side of the backyard)

She looked around, noticing a scraggly looking scarecrow hanging on the wall directly in front of the door. She rolled her eyes lightly, she didn't have time to waste on looking at stupid decorations.

Ada pulled her boyfriend around the corner of the house, looking around to make sure they were out of sight before throwing him against the wall. "You've been such a good boy, Leon. It's time for your reward."

Leon gave a grin. "What do I get?"

"Well, first." She dropped to her knees, thankful for the soft grass to cushion. She tugged down the bottom part of Leon's costume, watching his erection come into view. A large droplet of pre-cum had gathered on the tip of his cock. "Mm... you are ready for me, aren't you?"

Leon swallowed hard, giving a nod. "Ada, I've been a good boy. Do this for me." He shuddered softly, feeling the cold air wrap around his hot erection.

She gave a soft smile, taking him in her hand. She squeezed, applying just a little bit of pressure at the base. She licked her lips, blowing on the tip. She watched him tense up, closing his eyes. She licked the head slowly, eliciting a soft moan from him.

She squeezed her thighs together, feeling how hot and wet teasing Leon had made her. She felt her face get hot, running her tongue slowly up and down his shaft. She continued this motion for a moment until she felt Leon's heavy hands on the back of her head, urging for her to continue.

She raised an eyebrow, pulling away. "Hasty, hasty."

"Ada. We're going to get caught." He hissed. "Now suck me off." He grabbed a fistful of her hair, trying to pull her closer. He was aching, begging for her touch. He wasn't going to be gentle and a 'good boy' any longer.

Ada gave a soft cry in pain, but slipped her mouth around the tip. She twirled her tongue around the tip, sucking slowly. Leon groaned, leaning against the wall. He pulled her closer, digging his nails into her scalp.

She took more of him into her mouth, sucking greedily now. She wondered in the back of her mind how long until someone came to see what was going on, only to stumble across herself on her knees and Leon in her mouth. She smiled softly, realizing how much that excited her. She snaked a hand up her skirt, rubbing against her wet panties. She worked her expert fingers against herself, moaning softly.

Leon bucked into her mouth, feeling the soft vibrations from her whine. He was close already. He wrapped his fingers into her hair more, pulling her closer. She refused, jerking away from him.

Breathing heavily and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she stared up at him with dark eyes, she whispered, "Leon, fuck me."

Leon blinked, a little stunned. He hadn't been expecting her to be so blunt. "...y-yeah, Ada."

Ada shifted, moving to where she was sitting on her backside. She pulled her panties down, blushing softly. She looked up at him, biting her lip. "Leon..."

He pulled her into his arms, smirking when she wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt his cock on her inner thighs at first before slipping inside.

She gave a soft whine, wrapping her arms around his neck. They'd never done it standing up before. She didn't think she'd ever felt him so _deep._

"How's it fit?"

"Perfect, like always." She breathed into his ear. He fit inside of her ever so perfectly. Not too big but _certainly _not too small.

He kissed her softly. "Good."

He began to pump in and out, his hips moving quickly. He only moved this quickly when he was desperate for release. She gave soft whimpers with each thrust, digging her nails into his back.

Leon turned around, practically slamming her against the wall of the house. His legs were starting to shake and he felt as though Ada's weight was going to make his knees buckle. He was strong, but not strong enough to support her during sex.

She gave a soft cry, feeling another slight surge of pain from the wall scraping up against her back. She loved it when he was rough like this. She was quickly approaching her orgasm, not sure how long she would be able to last with Leon plunging into her so _deeply._ She almost wanted to be caught at this point, knowing the rush of excitement would push her over the edge.

She cried out softly, wrapping her arms around his neck tighter. She cried out his name, breathing heavily into his ear. She was so close, she just needed a little bit to push her over the edge...

Leon bit into her neck, trying to hide a groan. He knew Ada loved it when he moaned for her, but he refused to give her the satisfaction. Not after he'd been teased all night.

"Leon..."

He did nothing but give a grunt in reply.

She dug her nails into his back to get a better response. "_Leon..._please, I'm so _close._" She whispered, leaning her head back.

"Nn....just a minute, Ada..."

Leon was silent, bucking into her hard one last time and holding still as he came. Feeling Leon tip over the edge was enough to send her into her orgasm. She wasn't as quiet as him, crying out loudly as she squeezed around him. She half-hoped that Billy and Rebecca across the yard hadn't heard her screams, but she half did. God, that would be hot.

She held still, clinging to him as she breathed hard. Leon slowly set her on the ground as she sat there, looking up at him. She was a little dazed from her orgasm. She hadn't actually had one that good in weeks, maybe a month or two.

She leaned back, groping blindly for her panties. She pulled them slowly up onto her body, swallowing hard. She just needed a few minutes to re-cooperate from their little romp. She watched Leon fix his playboy bunny uniform.

"W-well?" She watched him, breathing deep.

"Well what?"

"How was it? Better than those stupid chocolate bars you wanted?"

"...better than any candy in the world." Leon smiled softly, leaning down to kiss her. Ada leaned up to meet him with a soft, almost coy smile on her face.


End file.
